Snow White
Snow White is the main protagonist of Walt Disney's first animated 1937 feature film "Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs." Background Snow White was born into the royal family. Her mother died shortly after her birth. After some time, Snow White's father remarried a vain and cold-hearted queen. Not long after their marriage, the King, Snow White's beloved father, suspiciously died, leaving the young princess as an orphan. As a young child, Snow White's vain and wicked stepmother the Evil Queen feared that one day Snow White's beauty would surpass her own. So, she dressed Snow White in rags and forced her to work as a scullery maid to try to quench her growing beauty. Each day, the Queen consulted her magic mirror asking, "Magic Mirror on the wall, who is the fairest one of all?" As long as the Mirror answered, "You are the fairest one of all," Snow White was safe from her stepmother's cruel jealousy. Snow White may have been a maid but she never complained when she worked and whenever she was sad she would always hum a tune to cheer herself up and her animal friends would visit. The people of the kingdom felt sorry for their princess when the Evil Queen made her a servant, but they could not rebel due to the Queen's power. Personality Snow White is well known for her kindness and optimism — both of which act as her greatest strengths, as they've guided her safely through the various hardships faced throughout her life. She is quick to charm, winning the trust and admiration of the Prince, forest animals, and the Seven Dwarfs rather quickly, proving her kindness and pleasant aura makes her a beloved figure. Coined as the "Fairest One of All", Snow White's beauty lies both within her physical appearance and pure heart. With no negativity within her, Snow White is the physical embodiment of positivity and innocence. She can also be playful, and somewhat sassy, as she takes advantage of Grumpy's sour disposition and initial dislike for her by teasing him, and continuously ignoring his rude remarks by keeping a soft smile or cheery glow, as opposed to acting out of shock, much to Grumpy's annoyance. Though generally childlike and gentle, Snow White can also be assertive, with the authoritative nature of a mother. Once she takes residence in the cottage of the Seven Dwarfs, Snow White takes control of the household, turning it from an unkempt hovel to a clean and humble environment, something the dwarfs show acceptance and delight over. She furthered her authority by giving the dwarfs a designated bedtime, as well as forcing them to wash in order to eat dinner; though they showed great reluctance and made attempts to avoid the situation, they were ultimately unable to bypass Snow White's firm attitude. In addition, she showed leadership potential when guiding the animals around the house during their cleaning session, successfully instructing them on how to best clean the house and various items inside. Having been turned a slave in her own home by the Evil Queen at a relatively early age, Snow White is hard-working. In spite of her servant work being forced upon, she was shown to be efficient with her chores. In the dwarfs' cottage, she didn't hesitate to clean the household upon discovering how filthy it was, never minding the work that had to be put into such a task. She doesn't take her blessings of finding shelter in the dwarfs' cottage for granted, instead making the decision to work for her residence. Possibly Snow White's greatest flaw is also her greatest strength. Due to her strong sense of kindness and goodwill upon others, the princess can at times be gullible and easily manipulated to rebel against the orders of others, such as when she invited the old crone (believing her to be a harmless, and sickly peddler woman) into the cottage for health care, disobeying the dwarfs' orders to stay away from strangers. This would result in her downfall. However, as mentioned above, her loving heart is ultimately able to prevail, as her mutual love for the Prince ultimately saves her life. This exemplifies both the dangers and advantages of having a pure heart and making her a more human character. Trivia * Snow White is the first Disney Princess, the first main character, and the first heroine of a Disney animated feature. * Snow White is the first Disney Princess that has said prayers in a Disney film. * Snow White's film has the longest title among all the Disney Princess films. * Snow White has performed the most solo songs (not counting reprises) in a single Disney Princess film; 4 to be exact: I'm Wishing, With A Smile And A Song, Whistle While You Work and Someday My Prince Will Come. * Snow White is the youngest Princess in the official line-up, being 14 years old. Ironically, she is the oldest Disney Princess in terms of film debuts (80 as of 2017). * Snow White was originally going to have blonde hair. But her hair was changed to black to make her more relatable. * In The Muppets at Walt Disney World, Snow White was the Disney character who had the biggest part in the story, besides Mickey Mouse. * On June 28, 1987, Snow White was awarded a star on the famous Hollywood Walk of Fame. * Snow White makes a cameo appearance of sorts in Aladdin and the King of Thieves when Genie turns Jasmine into Snow White. * The development designs for Snow White ranged from cartoony to more realistic, while the final colors of the dress had before gone through several changes before settling with its current blue and gold appearance. * Some of Snow White's dance moves were infamously used for those of Maid Marian in Robin Hood. * According to the Disneystrology book, her birthday would be on March 6th. * Some older promotional media incorrectly color her dress pink and purple instead of red, blue, and yellow. * One illustration in the book The Art of the Disney Princess depicted Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs as a planetary system, with Snow White as the "sun" and the dwarfs as "planets". The latter appears to be a literal interpretation of "dwarf planet", a term coined in 2006 following the coining of an official definition of "planet" that refers to small spherical objects that are too small to be considered planets but too big and too round to be considered asteroids, and cannot "clear their neighborhood" during formation using their gravity to pull debris closer to it to make itself larger or push them away into space, leaving nothing else in its orbit except for moons. This category includes Pluto, the former ninth planet, the large asteroid Ceres, and the Trans-Neptunian objects Eris, Haumea, and Makemake. * Snow White's design was actually based on that of the Sugar Cookie Girl's from The Cookie Carnival. ** Her voice is apparently based on Minnie Mouse and Betty Boop as well. * For unknown reasons, Snow White in the film wears tan pumps, while in books and other merchandise, her legs are bare. * In the Hello Kitty's Furry Tail Theater episode "Snow White Kitty and the One Dwarf", Hello Kitty wears Snow White's dress. * In Adventures of the Gummi Bears, Calla has a similar formal dress to Snow White's dress but has white skirts and extended sleeves. * In an extended version of the Disney Princess scene in Ralph Breaks the Internet shown at the 2018 D23 Expo, it was revealed that Snow White was legally blind and required glasses. While this part of the scene did not appear in the actual film, a 13-doll pack that featured Vanellope and the Princesses in their comfy clothes did give Snow White's doll a glasses accessory, implying that this is canon in the world of the Wreck-It Ralph movies. * Snow White is the only Disney Princess in Ralph Breaks the Internet to have her name directly mentioned in the film. * According to Disney's Villains' Revenge, Snow White has smaller feet than Cinderella. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Disney Princess Category:Disney Princess Characters Category:Characters with Black Hair Category:Characters With Brown Eyes Category:European Characters Category:German characters